Hearts of Gold
My fourth fanfiction. Hopefully, this will lighten things up after reading "Whitewashed". Hope you like it. It’s early morning at the Loud House. Lori wakes up, yawning loudly. Lori: Morning, Leni. (Lori realizes that Leni is missing from her bed) That’s weird. Leni usually wakes up at the same time as me. (Lori peeks out her room, and notices all the other bedroom doors slightly opened. She draws her attention to Lincoln’s bedroom, where she sees Leni peeking through. Lori, along with the other sisters, approach Leni from the back) Luan: (poking Leni’s back) Uh… Leni. Whatcha doing? Leni: Oh, hi girls. I’m just watching Lincoln sleep. He looks so adorable! (The girls see Lincoln sleeping peacefully) Lana: I will admit, it is. Lynn: I’m not buying it. (The girls, except Leni, head to their rooms to get dressed) Lori: Are you gonna get dressed, Leni? Leni: Be there in a moment. (After glancing towards Lincoln one last time, Leni leaves to get dressed. The moment Leni leaves, Lincoln wakes up and yawns) Lincoln: Ah, Saturday. The one day where everybody gets a moment of relaxation. (Lincoln gets dressed up, and heads downstairs to make himself breakfast. Leni walks in) Leni: Morning, Linky! Lincoln: Morning, Leni! Any fun plans today? Leni: Yes, actually. All the stores at the mall are having a big blowout sale this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Maybe you can find something unique for yourself. Lincoln: Well, I was going to spend a majority of my time reading comics in my undies today, but I think I need a break from that once in awhile. Sure, I’ll come. Leni: Thanks, Lincoln! I’ll let you eat first, then we’ll go. Lincoln: Alright. (Lincoln digs through the freezer and pulls out two waffles. He sticks them in the toaster for three minutes, and eats them up. Once he’s done eating, he approaches Leni) Leni: Ready, Linky? Lincoln: You betcha! (The two exit the house, jump into the car, and drive off) Leni: Well, it took 15 tries, but I finally got my license. I want to thank you, Lincoln for helping me accomplish something I thought I couldn’t do. Lincoln: No problem, Leni. I’m always willing to help you. It just takes some simple vocabulary. (After driving for ten minutes, the two arrive at the mall, and jump out of the car) Leni: Ah, the mall. My most favorite place in the world. Lincoln: I remember attending my first concert here. Luna made it a success. Leni: Luna actually succeeded in making a first concert unforgettable? Lincoln: Yep, she did. Ready for some low-priced items. Leni: Yes! (The two enter the mall, where it is bustling with a lot of people. The two head to Dacy’s. Leni grabs a few clothes and heads to the dressing rooms. She tries on one dress to show Lincoln) Leni: How do I look? Lincoln: You look really nice. Leni: (looking at the mirror) You’re right, This does look beautiful. (notices the half off tag on the dress) Half off? But I’m wearing the whole thing. Lincoln: No, Leni. “Half off” means that whatever price this dress is, you can buy it for half of the price. Look. (Lincoln flips the tag over, revealing the dress is priced at $80) $80 for this dress. With this half off deal, you can buy it for only $40. Leni: I never thought of it that way. Lincoln: You’re glad that I came with you. At least I can be supportive and helpful. Leni: You could say that again. (Leni tries on a few clothes, with Lincoln giving her his approval or disapproval. After purchasing the clothes, the two begin heading off to the next store. Leni suddenly feels sad and sighs loudly. Lincoln stops walking) Lincoln: Is something wrong, Leni? Leni: No, I’m fine. I’m just happy that you came with me. This is probably the nicest you’ve been to me. Lincoln: That’s nice. But why are you sad about it? Leni: I was just thinking of all the times where I was jerky at you. Like that time where we fought you for wanting the best seat in the car, when we fought each other just to find a stash of money, when we made you do unfavorable tasks just because you ignored us, or when I ignored you after making that embarrassing video of us. I just can’t help but feel bad for the way I treated you those times. Lincoln: Hey, it’s all in the past. Keep in mind that at the end of all those events, we learned something we never knew of. I learned you can’t control every little thing you guys do, the thought of money overwhelmed us that we weren’t aware on how we treated each other, I live in a large family and I can’t ignore you all, and you girls had every right to be mad at me for making that video. I just wasn’t aware of the consequences that follow after. Just keep in mind that we can’t hold onto the past forever. We learned something new, and we can use those lessons to improve our actions. Leni: So you forgive me for all the bad things I did to you back then? Lincoln: Of course! You can’t let some bad memories overwhelm your thoughts on a specific person. Leni: Thanks, Linky. You really are the best brother I could have, because you’re the only brother in the family. (The two share a big hug. Several people see this and take a photo of them, touched by the sweetness they see. One person takes a photo, writes, “Cutest siblings ever!” and sends it to Facebook. Lori, who is checking her Facebook, sees the picture) Lori: What’s this? (Lori closely examines the picture. She gets a little frustrated and calls Leni. Leni’s smartphone begins ringing, and she answers it) Leni: Hello? Lori: Leni. Why is there is a picture of you and Lincoln hugging each other at the mall on Facebook? Leni: Oh. I guess some people thought it looked nice. Lori: But why is Lincoln with you? Leni: I invited him to come with me. Lori: Why didn’t you invite me instead of Lincoln? Leni: I thought you would be busy today. Lori: You could’ve just asked if I was busy. Leni: I think I’ll stick with Lincoln today. Bye! (Leni hangs up. Lori hangs up as well, and looks at the picture of them hugging) Lori: I can’t be that jealous of them together, right? (smacks herself) Come on, Lori. Just because the two are having fun, doesn’t mean you have to ruin it for them. (As Lori tries to forget about the picture, she hears some of her sisters chattering downstairs. She heads down and sees Lola, Lana and Lucy talking about the picture on their smartphones) Lana: I like this photo of Lincoln and Leni. Lucy: Yeah. A picture this sweet is enough to make me happy, even though I have no heart. Lori: Aren’t you guys a little jealous that Lincoln is this kind to Leni, but not to the rest of us? Lana: I’m pretty sure it’s not a problem. Lola: I do. A person who is as pretty as me, is hanging out with some slob who like to read comics in his undies. Lana: Don’t call him a slob, snob! (The twins begin to fight, causing Lori to groan in exasperation. Around 2 PM, Lincoln and Leni decide to call it a day and leave the mall with bags in their hands) Lincoln: I will admit, I had fun spending time with you, Leni. Leni: Thanks. Usually, I invite Lori to come with me, but I didn’t invite her because she’ll probably spend her entire day talking to Bobby. Lincoln: I thought you didn’t invite her because of how badly she treats me. Leni: There’s that too. (The two jumped into the car and began to drive back home. Another ten minutes later, the two arrive back home. They get out of the car, enter the house, and sit down on the couch to check out the things they bought. Lori arrives) Lori: (feigning sweetness) Hey, guys. How was the mall? Leni: It was amazing. I learned Lincoln has forgiven me for all the bad things I did to him. Lincoln: That’s right. It’s all in the past, and I told her that you can’t let those bad memories take over. (Leni pulls out a specific dress from one of her bags) Lori: I thought you didn’t like that dress. Leni: Lincoln said that I looked good in it. I guess this shows that second tries can really change your mind. (Lori leaves in disgust, clearly showing that she is jealous of their very close bond. Lana and Lucy see this from the dining room, and look at each other in concern) Lana: I know they’re relationship is very strong, but I can’t be that jealous, right? Lucy: That depends. Do you want to spend time with Lincoln? Lana: Maybe when he has time. They look so cute together, I don’t want to separate them at the moment. Lucy: True. (Lola enters the living room) Lola: Watcha guys buy? Leni: Some new dresses. Lincoln: Some new action figures. Lola: Oh, that’s nice. (Leni tries on one of the dresses she bought. Lola couldn’t help but laugh) Lincoln: (ticked off) What so funny? Lola: Sorry. I think that dress Leni is wearing just doesn’t suit her. Lincoln: What makes you think she doesn’t look good in it? Lola: I know pretty. Thanks to my numerous victories in beauty pageants, I know what pretty is. Lincoln: Lola, Leni is probably one of the most fashionable sisters I know. You aren’t the only one who has the highest sense of fashion. Lola: (realizing Lincoln’s statement is true) Touché. (Lola leaves. Leni turns her attention to Lincoln) Leni: Thanks for standing up to me, Lincoln. Lincoln: Anything for you, big sis. (As the two share a hug, Lana looks on) Lana: Okay. I do feel a little jealous. But I’m not highly jealous. Lucy: It seems Lori is jealous. Lana: I think Lola is too. She considers herself to be the most beautiful, but Leni is as beautiful as her. Maybe I’ll spend some time with Lincoln tomorrow. Lucy: Good for you. (Inside Lori and Leni’s room, Lori and Lola are pacing around) Lori: Leni invited Lincoln instead of me to the mall? Lola: Lincoln says that Leni is equally or even prettier than me? Lori: I want Leni to spend some time with me. Lola: Me too. I want her to see what I think of pretty. THE NEXT DAY (Lori wakes up and yawns loudly. She notices that Leni is missing from her bed again. She quickly runs to the hallway door and opens the door slightly. She once again sees Leni peeking into Lincoln’s room) Lori: Hey, Leni. Are you watching Lincoln sleep again? Leni: Yep. I planning another trip to the mall with him, assuming you’re busy today. Lori: Actually, I’m free today. I’ll come with you. Leni: I think I’ll go with Lincoln again. Lori: (lying) The mall has an even bigger sale. Leni: (falling for Lori’s lie) Why didn’t you say so?! Let’s go! (Both Lori and Leni dash off. Lola follows them into the car and they drive off. As they drive, Lola pops up from the back seat) Lola: Hey, Leni! Leni: Lola? Why are you coming? Lori: I thought I’d invite her, too. Leni: All right. (Back at the Loud House, Lincoln wakes up. Lana enters his room) Lana: Morning, Lincoln. Lincoln: Morning, Lana. Lana: I saw how much fun you and Leni had yesterday, and thought I could get a taste of that fun. Lincoln: Sure. Usually, I see you hanging around the pets or getting into a fight with Lola. Lana: It’s strange. I woke up, and Lola wasn’t in her bed. Lincoln: Probably went to go practice for an upcoming pageant. Lana: Typical. Lincoln: Let me get dressed, eat breakfast, and we’ll go somewhere. Lana: All right. (Lincoln gets dressed up, and heads to the kitchen to make himself some scrambled eggs. Five minutes later, he approaches Lana) Lincoln: Ready? Lana: You betcha! (Lincoln and Lana exit the house) Lincoln: What do you have in mind? Lana: Our season passes to Dairyland are still effective. Do you want to use them again? Lincoln: Sure, I heard that they got a new ride. It’s called “The Churning Room”. You lay your back against a wall and you get spun around. The ground below you will lower, but you stay attached to the wall. It’s like a giant washing machine. Lana: It’s sounds better than The Milk Shaker. Lincoln: (shudders) I’ll never forget the day I rode that. I got hit with my own vomit. (The two begin heading off to the park. At the mall, Leni is taking dresses from their racks and tries them on one at a time. Leni tries on one dress and exits her dressing room to show Lori and Lola) Leni: What do you think? Lori: Nah. Lola: Too purple. (Leni looks at a mirror) Leni: You’re right. This shade of purple doesn’t look good. (Back at Dairyland, Lincoln and Lana are finally going to ride on “The Churning Room”) Lincoln: Ready to see yourself float? Lana: You know I am. But I am a bit nervous. Lincoln: Don’t worry, little sis. I’ll be right next to you. (Lana hugs Lincoln tightly, and the two enter the room. They lean against the wall, as well as several other people. Once there are enough people in the ride, the attendant closes the door, and the operator starts the ride. The wall begins moving. Within seconds, the wall begins spinning at a really fast pace. When the wall spins at the proper speed, the operator hits a button that causes the floor below to lower. However, the people are still sticking onto the wall. The wall is spinning so fast, Lincoln and Lana are unable to talk due to the centrifugal force pushing on them. After three minutes, the wall begins slowing down and the floor rises up. Within moments, the ride stops) Lincoln: Whoa! I feel dizzy. Did you enjoy the ride, Lana? (Lincoln looks down at Lana, and notices that her body is limp. Lincoln, in a state of fear, shakes her body, but no response occurs. Lincoln places his hand on Lana’s chest, and feels a heartbeat. Lincoln realizes that Lana passed out) Lincoln: She’s passed out. I need to take her home! (Lincoln grabs Lana’s body and dashes out of the park to head back home. Back at the mall, Leni is purchasing her clothes) Cashier: That will $80. Leni: But, I only have $45. My sisters told me that there was another big blowout sale today. Cashier: Ma’am, that sale only happened yesterday. You’ll have to wait until this upcoming Saturday for our next sale. So, it’s one or the other. Take your pick. And choose quickly, you might hold up the line. (Leni sadly chooses one dress to buy, and puts the other one away. She, along with Lori and Lola exit the mall) Leni: How could you girls lie to me? Lori: Because we literally wanted to spend some time with you. Lola: Me too. Leni: Why though? Lori: We saw how much fun you and Lincoln had yesterday, we felt a little jealous of your close bond. We wanted to spend some time with you because you’re the kindest person in the family. Leni: I asked Lincoln to come with me because he’ll always be there for us, at least when he’s around. There’s this one term I’ve heard of, but I can’t remember what it was. I wonder what he’s up to now. (Lincoln arrives back home, kicks the door open and places the unconscious Lana on the couch. Lincoln runs upstairs and barges into Lisa and Lily’s room to grab a resuscitation pump. He runs back downstairs and places the pump on Lana’s mouth, where he begins to pump air into Lana’s body. The other sisters witness this, and surround the couch to watch Lincoln revive Lana. At that moment, the car drives up the driveway. Lori, Leni and Lola walk in and notice the sisters surrounding the couch. They walk up to them) Lori: What’s going on? Luna: I think Lincoln is trying to revive Lana. (As Lincoln continues to pump air into Lana, she slowly opens her eyes halfway and coughs weakly) Lana: What… what happened? Lincoln: Shh...shh… catch your breath first. (Lana slowly and steadily begins breathing again. She sits back up) Lana: (rubbing her head) Oh… what happened? Lincoln: You and I were riding a ride, and you passed out. Luckily, I was there for you. When I noticed you passed out, I immediately rushed us back here to help you. (Lana is touched by his gratitude that she hugs Lincoln tightly) The other sisters: Aww! Lori: I will admit, that was really nice of you, little brother. Lola: Yeah. I guess this means that you do care about your siblings. Lincoln: Of course I do. There’s a term for this type of kindness. It’s called “a heart of gold”. Leni: That’s it! It’s a heart of gold. That perfectly describes you. Lincoln: Yep. I have to ask you, were you planning on hanging out with me again today? Leni: Yeah. Lori and Lola wanted me to spend time with them because they were jealous of our close bond. Lincoln: We do have a pretty close bond, and I feel like we’re perfect for it. Lana: To be honest, I felt a little jealous too. You had so much fun, I wanted to join in on the excitement. Lincoln: Well, you wouldn’t need to worry about that. There’s plenty of Lincoln for the two of you. Leni and Lana: Aww! (As the two hug Lincoln in happiness, the other sisters, touched at Lincoln’s caring nature towards the two, rub Lincoln’s head and give him loving remarks as they leave to give the three some alone time) Lori: I admit, those three look adorable together. Lola: Yeah. We should leave them alone at the moment. I’m pretty sure they want to bond together right now. Lori: Yeah. (As Lori and Lola leave, Lincoln grabs the TV remote) Lincoln: You girls want to watch something? Leni: I think “The Dream Boat” is on. Lincoln: I’ll go with that. We can criticize the male contestants again. Lana: Yeah! (Lincoln turns the TV on and “The Dream Boat” appears. The three watch the show with pleasure) The End Did you know? *Here's the initial sketch for the image above: *The whole inspiration for this story started with the picture I drew for it. After I drew it, I thought to myself, "Who would be jealous of their close relationship?" *I hope that when people see the picture, it'll tell them not to make a story that involves tension between them, as that would be scary to some of us here. *Originally, there were more girls that were jealous of Lincoln and Leni's close bond. I was originally going to include Luna and Lucy, but it was hard to keep track, so I just lowered it to three. *Ever since "Toads and Tiaras", Lincoln's relationship with Lana has really grown on me. It's the main reason why I made Lana a dominant character in this story. *I made this fanfiction for two reasons: *1. I, myself, am a total softie for Lincoln and Leni's close bond. I don't think any of the other siblings can have a relationship that is as tight as Lincoln and Leni's. *2.My previous fanfiction, "Whitewashed", has been considered my darkest story by my readers. I thought making this story would lighten up the mood. *This is my most universally acclaimed story, with everyone praising the relationship between Lincoln, Leni and Lana, and everyone enjoying the story's sweet tone. The story is so popular, it's listed as #1 on several people's favorite fanfictions lists on this site. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions